


Band Of Brothers Oneshots

by obithekenobi



Series: Band Of Brothers Oneshots [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Band Of Brothers - Freeform, Fluff, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters - Freeform, M/M, eugene roe/ edward heffron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obithekenobi/pseuds/obithekenobi
Summary: Strictly based off the actors character portrayal! Enjoy dabbles into different AUs and time periods of these wonderful boys!
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: Band Of Brothers Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Waffles (Baberoe)

WARNINGS

There are none?

SHIP: Baberoe

\-----

Down in Louisiana, wind was whistling and the rain was pounding. The rare bolt of visible lightning would strike and the thunder rumbling after rattled the Edward Heffron and Eugene Roe household.

It was about 8:30 AM and Babe was over it. He was sitting downstairs in their sun room with his stomach rumbling quietly as he watched the clouds. Babe is from Philly. Tornadoes are rare in Philadelphia and while he was living there he never experienced a storm strong enough to produce a funnel cloud.

Remaining quiet, he continued to watch the low clouds to make sure none of them started to intertwine. On the outside Babe looked decently calm other than the soft tapping of his foot and his hands in a constant fidget.

With the news broadcasting on his small radio and his gaze focused on the clouds, he didn't notice the faint padding of his boyfriends feet on the tiles. "Babe?" Eugene spoke in a comatose manner. Babe jerked his head around and stopped fidgeting. He cleared his throat and waved awkwardly.

"Everything okay?" Eugene placed a delicate kiss on the top of Babe's head and looked outside. "The weather people said the storms gonna get worse and to watch for tornadoes." Babe spoke softly.

"That so?"

"Yeah."

Eugene's eyes parted from the dark sky and looked at Babe. "I'm hungry, are you?" Babe nodded in reply. "Waffles." Gene stated. "What?" Babe cocked an eyebrow and faced his bed headed boyfriend. "Let's make waffles."

Eugene stood Babe up and led him to the kitchen with their little radio in his other hand. "Grab the waffle iron." Eugene finally managed to have less of a slumbersome voice and more of his usual heavy Cajun accent that we all love.

Babe grabbed the waffle iron as Gene took out all the ingredients; flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, eggs, milk, butter and vanilla extract. Eugene took out a bowl and a whisk then got to work.

"First things first, we need the flour." As Eugene was getting out the measuring cups, Babe took the initiative to pour whatever amount he thought 2 cups were. However, it backfired gracefully as all the flour just ploofed right back into his face. The flop brought a soft smile to Eugene's face followed by a faint chuckle.

He wiped the flour from Babe's face. "Measuring cups, Babe." Babe's cheeks went a bit rosy from embarrassment. "Oh.." he said in a stiff tone.

This wasn't Eugenes first rodeo when it came to making waffles so he was able to work around the amount Babe unexpectedly poured in. Next was the sugar. Gene handed his boyfriend a tablespoon and told him, "Scoop the sugar and pour it in.." he took another look at the bowl of flour, "3 times."

Babe did so carefully so he wouldn't mess it up again. Eugene handed him a whisk. Babe started to mix it and he didn't seem to know what he was actually doing. Eugene softly put his hand over Babe's and helped him mix while resting his own arm loosely around his waist and cheek smooshed on his shoulder.

 _"...There was a touchdown just across Atchafalaya River..."_ Babe's froze for a moment. He broke from Eugene's partial snuggle and darted back to the sun room. He looked out the windows and at the clouds. "Gene, maybe we should take cover." Once again Babe was terrified.

Eugene took it upon himself to change the radio station to some music. "It's okay, Babe." He reassured calmly. "But tornadoes are really common in Louisiana and there was a touch down real close and-" "It's okay." Eugene repeated slowly. "If you hear a train, we go to the basement." Babe nodded in a silent response.

Eugene took his hand and lead him back to the kitchen. They continued to make the waffle batter; baking powder, salt, eggs, milk, melted butter, vanilla extract.

"What now?" Babe asked while rubbing his palms. "Well, now we use the iron to bake the waffles."

"Bake or cook?" Babe said

"Is that important?"

"Yes."

"Bake."

~~~~~

Stacked on a plate in front of babe were already plenty of waffles but after Babe's impulsive flour dump, they had more waffle mix than they needed.

"What now?" Babe asked Gene while staring at the thick mixture. Gene answered "I say we make more and use them for ice cream sundaes later." Babe nodded happily in agreement.

Gene took his boyfriend by the wrist then brought him to his side and in front of the waffle iron. "Wanna try?" He asked. "I'll mess it up." Babe responded. "Just try." "But-" "Edward."

He cringed slightly at the use of his full name and came to the conclusion that there was no changing Eugene's mind. That was usually the case.

Babe took the ladle and scooped the mix with it. He carefully poured it into the centre of the waffle iron. "Like this?" He asked. Gene nodded, "Tu es trop mignon." Babe had no idea as to what his boyfriend said, but he took it upon himself not to ask.

Babe closed the lid of the waffle iron and watched it intensely. Gene cocked his eyebrow with his gaze on his dork of a boyfriend. As they waited for the red light on the waffle maker turn green(indicating the waffles ready), Eugene wrapped his arms around Babe's torso to feel warm. One of the many things he loved about Edward Heffron was the constant warmth just radiating off him.

The light blinked green and Babe became frantic. "What do I do?!" He whimpered. "Open the top, use the spatula to take it off and set it on the plate." Babe nodded and did as he was instructed.

Gene's lips curved into a small warm smile.

"What's the smile for, Gene?"

"Storms over."

~~~~~

I'm sorry it's kinda short and kinda shitty.

Yeah.


	2. Us and the Music (Winnix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the whole day had been going by absolutely perfectly. All Lew could do was gaze into eyes of the man across from him who just so happened to be his dream man and fiance, Dick Winters.

**Warning?**

**hella feels, real cute**

\------

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the whole day had been going by absolutely perfectly. All Lew could do was gaze into eyes of the man across from him who just so happened to be his dream man and fiance, Dick Winters.

"The lovely couples have prepared their own vows I was told?" said the ordained lady standing just beside the two of them. "What?" Nix looked at her since his attention was clearly elsewhere. "The vows." She repeated. Lew looked at Dick since he was the one to speak first. 

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath then began. "Because of you Lew, I smile more. Because of you I laugh on the outside and I crack a very terribly thought out knock knock joke to my friends and to you. And because of you, Lew, I dare to dream more than I ever have. You opened places to my mind and my heart I never knew existed. I love you more than words can actually describe. I guess proposing was a pretty big gesture, though." the words made Lew chuckle.

He continued, "I don't think I can imagine a world where you aren't by my side. I hope I never have to. I love you." Dick completed his half of the vows and almost lost himself in his fiance's beautiful brown eyes. 

"That's um.." Lew murmured.

Dick broke from his gaze and cocked his brow, curious as to what Lew was gonna say.

"That's pretty gay." 

Dick didn't see the point in trying to hide his smile on a day like today. "Are those seriously your vows? You really planned that?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my word, you're a dork"

"I'm your dork."

"Yes, you are."

Lew had the biggest grin on his face and looked at the ordained lady before them. "The rings?" she said. Right on cue, Floyd Talbert took off Triggers leash and the dog trotted down the isle. 

As soon as Lew looked at Trigger he was confused as well as bursting with joy. He turned to Dick and whispered. "I thought the ring barer was gonna be your niece?" "I can send the dog back?" He looked at Lew then trigger. "No." Lew murmured which made Dick smile. 

Dick bent down to trigger and took one ring as Lew took the other. The ordained lady spoke with pleasure. "You may now exchange the rings." They did as told.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss." 

Lew pulled his now husband in and placed a sweet kiss on the mans lips. Dick doing the same.

The audience cheered and as they took each others hands and walked back down the isle, they passed the men of Easy Company that were invited and their family. All the groomsmen flooded out after the two grooms and soon enough, the whole vicinity was empty.

~~~~~

The hall was bursting with positive energy. The band was playing perfectly, all the seating arrangements were working, and the newly weds couldn't be happier. Even if there was an interference, their mutual feeling would not have broken. 

Soon enough the band stopped playing and Lipton spoke into the mic alongside a smiling Harry. "I think it's time for the newly weds to have their first official dance as a married couple." Lip smiled at Dick and Lew. 

They rose to their feet and Dick led his husband to centre floor. 

Dick placed a loose arm around Lew's waist and took his hand in his. Lew set his hand on Dick's shoulder as his shoulders strained a little.

**_...I don't want to set the world on fire..._ **

The music began to play and they swayed swiftly along to the rhythm. Dick looked into the eyes of the man before him. "You seem tense?" he murmured. Lew nodded quietly and took a glance around the room. "Everyone's staring.." he whispered almost worried. "Don't look at them. Just focus on us and the music." 

Lew rested his ear on his husband's chest, cheek slightly squished, and listened to his calm and steady heartbeat. He rolled his shoulders and relaxed.

For a moment, a sweet, beautiful moment, _they_ were the only people in the world. The only person that mattered to them was one another. They didn't want it any other way. They weren't gonna have it any other way.

" _I love you, Lew.._ "

" _I love you too.._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Longer ones coming soon <3


End file.
